With the development in technology, new electronic devices keep coming out in the market and are closely associated with people's daily life. There are various portable electronic devices in the market, for example: a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS), an electronic book, a laptop computer, an MP3 device, an MP4 device, an electronic tablet device, a digital camera, or etc. People love such devices and use them in everyday life since they have advantages such as small size, light weight, and stylish appearance and can be carried around conveniently.
When using the electronic devices, holding them by hands for a long time easily causes tiredness of the neck and hand. If placing the electronic device on the table, the user has to incline forward to read it, thereby resulting in back pain. Furthermore, when a lamp or light from other light source projected onto a screen of the electronic device, light reflected from the screen makes it difficult to read and operate the electronic device.
However, conventional electronic device supporters are protective covers or similar products for protecting and covering the screens of the electronic devices. When the protective cover is folded up to form a support structure on which the electronic device can lean, the electronic device tends to slide due to the weight itself or improper touches. Moreover, the protective covers are too large, so it is not convenient to store them or carry them around, thus causing troublesome in use.
Accordingly, the inventor made various studies to solve the above-mentioned problems according to his experience in the industry for many years, on the basis of which the preset invention is accomplished.